


Penance

by luckydip



Category: Dominion (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckydip/pseuds/luckydip
Summary: “Why did I summon you?”As his anger flared again, Castiel took a deep breath to quell it. He had been living amongst humans for too long, he was becoming too emotional. “To be punished, Archangel.”





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> Hi Daisy, I was so thrilled that we matched in this exchange, because your prompts were brilliant. I just hope I did this one some justice for you.

The sound of Castiel’s boots echoed through the corridor as he walked towards Michael’s rooms in the stratosphere. It was a stark contrast to the constant chaos of the barracks that the Archangel Corps were assigned to. Living amongst humans, pretending to be one of them, after centuries of serving in Father’s Army was one of the harder trials that Castiel had been set, but one he would endure in the service of Michael here in Vega. No matter what that required of him.

He reached Michael’s rooms, raised a fist and knocked sharply. After a pause, Michael’s voice came through the door. “Enter.”

Castiel pushed the door open and walked in. Michael was up on the window ledge, but when he saw Castiel, he spread his wings and flew to the ground floor. For all his service and love of the Archangel, in that moment Castiel hated Michael; envied him for being able to use his wings and not have to hide his identity. 

“Castiel.” Michael greeted. 

Pushing down on his emotions, Castiel nodded in response. “Michael.” 

“Why are you here?”

Castiel looked up at Michael in confusion, “You summoned me, Archangel.”

“Why did I summon you?”

As his anger flared again at the question, Castiel took a deep breath to quell it. He had been living amongst humans for too long, he was becoming too emotional. “To be punished, Archangel.”

Michael nodded his approval. “Remove your shirt and brace yourself against the wall.”

Castiel obeyed, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging it off from the cuffs. While he was folding it, he glanced up at Michael who was removing the belt from his pants. Catching him watching, Michael indicated the nearby staircase for Castiel to lay his uniform before returning to his original position.

He placed his palms flat against the wall, spreading his feet and leaning forward slightly to make sure it would take his weight if he needed it. An Archangel had more strength than an average human, Castiel wasn’t certain of his ability to take this without help. Once he was in position he waited for Michael to begin.

“Why are you being punished?”

 _For loyalty._ Castiel wanted to retort. As much as he was tested having to act human, knowing that no-one outside of this room knew his true nature, it was harder for him to accept the disrespect that they so casually threw at Michael. Did they not know who he was? What he had done in their name? Michael, Castiel, Norma, they had betrayed their brothers and sisters to help mankind. And for what? For Lannon to act as if he were above them all? 

Castiel could not understand why Michael protected the human. Why he had been allowed to disregard the rules, time and time again and yet still served in the Archangel Corps. He was a danger to them all, and Michael seemed blind to it. In all the years they had been together, Castiel had not seen him like this.

“Corporal.”

“For disrespecting a superior officer.” Castiel ground out. 

“The punishment for that offence is twenty lashes, however,” Michael paused for a moment, almost sounding regretful, “I will need to go harder on you. The marks cannot fade too quickly.”

“Understood, sir.” 

Michael did not hesitate and the first lash caught Castiel by surprise. It landed across his shoulders with a thwack and forced a sound of pain from him. The next lashes followed quickly, but this time Castiel was prepared and grit his teeth against the building pain.

The fourth lash fell across the first three and Castiel couldn’t contain the grunt. Michael seemed to take this as a challenge and the following lashes connected harder than those before it.

Closing his eyes, Castiel did his best to centre himself, to disconnect from his physical body and endure the abuse it was receiving. The lashes were travelling further down his back, and Castiel could not hold back a cry as the belt caught against where his wings were folded inside, the pain resonating all through his body. 

After that, every blow just built on the one before until his whole body felt like it was a haze of pain. 

As Michael dealt the final blows, Castiel locked his knees tightly and concentrated all his energy on standing upright and fighting all his instincts that were screaming at him to run or fight to escape the pain. He no longer attempted to stifle the cries as it had become a wasted effort.

He was so focused on the agony and heat that was radiating from his back, that Castiel barely noticed the belt fallen from Michael’s grasp as the beating stopped. Something connected with his shoulder and Castiel flinched before he realized that it was Michael’s hand and calmed. 

“All is forgiven, brother.” Michael murmured.

Breathing heavily, Castiel did not trust his body to hold him just yet, so he only nodded. He felt a knot in his chest loosen and some of his anger at the situation fade at the absolution. As much as he did not comprehend Michael’s behavior towards Alex Lannon, the thought that he had somehow failed in his service to Michael, even for a moment, caused him pain in his soul. 

Once the agony in his back had faded, and Castiel took a moment to thank Father for creating them with such fast healing bodies, he pushed himself off the wall and turned to face Michael. 

Michael held himself with the same stiff posture as always, but his eyes were soft with regret. He placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and gently pulled him forward. “I know you do not understand everything I do, but have faith, Castiel. It is for the good of humanity, and I believe it is what Father would have wanted.”

Castiel bowed his head, “I am your loyal servant, Archangel.” He had to have faith in Michael, since Father had disappeared; Castiel had believed it was the only way he may ever return. He couldn’t believe that father had created such a vast race, only to vanish while his children destroyed each other. It made no sense.

“And I am blessed to have one such as you.”

The pain from the whipping had dulled further and Castiel’s were spirits were lifted with the praise from Michael. “Is there any other way I can be of service tonight?”

He caught the way that lust flared in Michael’s eyes before he shook his head. “I cannot ask that of you, not after…” Michael trailed off.

Castiel shook his head. “You said that I was forgiven?” He waited for Michael to nod in confirmation before continuing, “Then it would be an honor to serve you.” He stepped forward and closed the distance between them.

After only a brief hesitation, Michael wrapped an arm around his hips and pulled him forward to crush their lips together. Castiel groaned as the movement brought their crotches together and the friction sent jolts of pleasure through him. 

Michael pulled back briefly, “How much can you take tonight?”

Castiel knew that Michael was a gentle lover with Consul Thorne and the women that they shared in these rooms, but sex between them had always been more primal. Something that Castiel knew was saved only for them. “Whatever it is you can offer, Archangel.”

With one more kiss, Michael flipped Castiel around to face the wall. Castiel braced himself as he had before, but this time Michael was undoing Castiel’s belt, and pushing his pants down below the swell of his ass. 

Patience had never been one of the Archangel most practised traits, so Castiel did not have to wait long for one of Michael’s fingers to breach him. The prep was fast, after a few short pumps Michael added a second finger which pressed deep enough inside Castiel to hit his prostate and send a flood of pleasure through him. 

He gasped eagerly and pushed back into to Michael’s touch, only to hold back a whimper when he was firmly knocked back against the wall. Michael had avoided direct contact with any of his lashes, for which Castiel was grateful. He'd been in the army his entire existence, seen a lot of war and had found that he enjoyed sex with a partner that was powerful and rough, enough so that the remaining pain in his back added to the experience, but any direct pressure would have been too much to bare.

Thankfully, it was only a few seconds before Castiel could feel the head of Michael’s cock pressed against his opening. Even with Father’s disappearance it seemed wrong to be grateful to him for quick healing bodies in this instance, but Castiel was thankful that his body was able to adjust to the intrusion after the first push and allowed him to feel pleasure building without the burn that humans did as Michael thrusts started to gain momentum.

Castiel groaned in desperation as Michael reached around to form a tight grip around his own cock to stroke him in time with the thrusts. Between that and the tension that had built within him during the punishment, Castiel knew he would not last long.

He squeezed his ass tightly so that Michael could feel the pressure, after that it was only a few thrusts before Castiel spilled against the wall with soft cry, and went limp as Michael continued to take his own pleasure.

He barely remained conscious after Michael came within him, but once he'd had a few minutes to gather his thoughts, he dressed and with one last kiss from Michael, headed back to the barracks to clean up and get some rest. Theirs was not a glamorous romance, and for Michael's reputation, had to be kept silent.

One day though, Castiel had hope that Michael's plan would succeed, that Father would return and he could take his rightful place at Michael’s side. He had waited several centuries already, patience was a virtue, and despite the common knowledge, Castiel was still an angel.


End file.
